howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Dragons
School of Dragons is a new virtual RPG-style game from the makers of Jumpstart.com. It opened on July 17, 2013. The game allows players to fully immerse themselves in the How to Train Your Dragon world, where they can hatch their own dragon, play minigames, complete quests, perform science experiments, and explore the Viking world. The game takes place in three settings: The School, Wilderness, and Berk. GSOD.png DSOD.png NSOD.png NSOD2.png NFSOD.png twnsod.jpg BSOD.jpg ''' School of Dragons One of the most notable features of the RPG is that the player is able to hatch and raise their very own dragon. Recently, there are only eight breeds available: Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Whispering Death, Thunderdrum, Skrill, Hideous Zippleback and Scauldron. Instead of five stages of maturity(egg-titan wing), the dragons here have four stages of their life(egg-broad wing). '''Hatchery The player can ride Toothless right at the start of the game to school. Recently, there was an update where Toothless flies straight into the Hatchery instead of at the landing circle, so Gobber can give them a test that determines which of the available dragons would be a best match for you. After he determines which dragon is the 'best' for you, he mentions that the results are only a suggestion and that you can chose any of the seven breeds you wish. You can then speak to Hiccup's friends: Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. Each of them will tell you something about the breed of dragon they have tamed. By clicking on their respective dragon, Gobber will pronounce its name and a pop-up will give you a brief description of it. You can then enter the main section of the hatchery, where the nests are kept. There are seven nests, one for each available breed of dragon. The nine breeds are Thunderdrum, Skrill, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, Scauldron, Rumblehorn, and Whispering Death. Now members who have 3 months or higher can have Toothless. The Skrill, Thunderdrum and Whispering Deah eggs can only be obtained by membership (but you can buy egg with gems). Each nest is loaded with eggs, with a sign above it that reads the eggs' breed. By selecting a nest, you need to point the pointer on the nest. Then, you will be given an egg. Next, you are prompted to take it to the lava to hatch it. If the egg you chose wasn't the dragon egg you we're wishing for, press the release button and choose another egg. A pedestal will rise out of the lava with the chosen egg on it, and you then get to choose your dragon's colours. After that, the egg will hatch and your new Tinytooth opens his eyes, and it immediately lets the player bond with it. http://www.schoolofdragons.com 'Raising the Hatchling' Once the dragon hatches, nearly every quest you undertake will give your dragon experience points, which go towards leveling him up and eventually allowing it to 'shed its skin' and give it new abilities. So far, only three 'ranks' of the dragon are available: Tinytooth (Hatchling), Shortwing, and Broadwing. Once you reach Shortwing at level five, you can mount and glide with your dragon. Then, at level ten, you reach Broadwing. Broadwing dragons can be mounted and flown by the player. When mounted on your dragon, you can also shoot fireballs at nearby targets which include firepits and people with their dragons. By using two Shortwing or Broadwing dragons, one can engage in a 'dragon fight' by using the fireballs. Of course, however, you must remember to watch your dragon's energy and happiness bars. When your dragon runs out energy, it will not be able to complete tasks, collect nearby items, or be ridden. If it runs out of happiness, it will leave you and walk away until its happiness bar is at a higher level. To increase energy, you must feed the dragon fish. To increase happiness, you have to play with it and. Feeding it fish will also increase the happiness meter. However, feeding your dragon eels will make its happiness meter decrease. 'Minigames' Currently, the available minigames are fishing, science experiments, Fireball Frenzy, Flight School, Thunder Run Racing and Alchemy Adventure 'Fishing' When fishing, you try to keep the pointer in the green so as to not let the fish escape be reeling, and using the pole's 'drag' if you buy a better pole with coins or gems. Be careful. When the fish struggles, the pointer moves towards the right faster, which will cause your fishing line to 'break'. If you let the pointer slide to far to the left, you will 'lose your bait.' As you reel in the fish, it will get closer. When it is close enough, the fish will be placed in your backpack. Currently, you can catch Perch, Herring, Brown Trout, Halibut, Salmon, and Eels. It is not recommended to feed Eels to your dragon, it can lower their happiness and won't add energy. *Bait **Lug Worm **Minnow **Chicken Egg (obtained from Farming) *Freshwater **Perch **Brown Trout **Salmon **Eels *Saltwater **Herring **Halibut **Salmon **Eels 'Fireball Frenzy' Fireball frenzy takes place in the arena similar to the one where the Dragon Academy is held. In order to play, you must give a ten coin donation because 'target shields are expensive.' Once it loads, Snotlout introduces himself to you stating that he was that champion of the game and that your dragon was 'fed' a special fish that was discovered by Hiccup that allows your dragon to ignore its shot limit for a time. You then proceed to the game. There are currently two stages. One underground, and one in the arena. When playing, you are to aim with your mouse to blast target shields that are placed all over the place, but ignore the allies. The current shields show a sheep, Viking (which resembles an Outcast), and a dragon. The sheep is worth fifty points, the Outcast two hundred, and the dragon five hundred. Don't blast the shields with Hiccup and Astrid on it (the allies), or you'll lose two hundred points for Hiccup and one hundred points for Astrid. Upon completing the game, you earn some experience and coins for your hard work. This game has gameplay similar to Math blaster's' B-Force Blaster, (made by Jumpstart Studios/same company who made School of Dragons) but with a different look. ' ' A new mode allows you to use Hiccup's shield. It also has new targets; a more accurate Outcast soilder (50 pts), Dagur (200 pts), the Screaming Death (500 pts), and Toothless (-100 pts).' ' 'Science Experiments' To make the game seem 'kid friendly' for parents, the creators made almost half of the game based on elementary school-level science. During these quests, you are given a problem, collect research, make a hypothesis, perform an experiment with your dragon, and come to a solution. During the initial experiment minigame, you place an item in a bowl and either heat it up, cool it down, add water to it, or mix two items together. You then collect the data using a timer, thermometer, or balance. 'Alchemy Adventure' The newest minigame is Alchemy Adenture. Now when you go to the Lab there is an option to play this game. It is similar to all those games where you hae to match three of the same type in a row, howeer using Elements from the Periodic Table. There are categories of each element that you can match together.Nonmetals, Metals, Alkali Metals, Alkali Earth Metals, Halogens and Noble Gases. You can also combine elements to make certain compounds, for example, Sodium (Na) plus Chlorine (Cl) make Sodium Chloride, Carbon © plus two Oxygens (O) make Carbon Dioxide and Two Hydrogens (H) plus an Oxygen (O) make Water.There are two boosters that can be purchased to help you. The Nadder spikes shoots the entire middle row, and the terrors eat random elements on the board. These cost gems. 'Flight Club' Flight Club is a minigame where you mount your dragon and collect flags or fly/glide through rings, then finish at the big flag. There are currently ten levels in gliding and fifteen in flying, with the first five free and the last five unlockable for fifty gems each in gliding, and the first six free and the rest unlockable for gems in flying as well.. Every time you begin, Hiccup recites, "Now that you know how to fly, ready to put that to the test?" ''There are also Hero Dragons you can ride for gems or membership (Hookfang is free) that you can use in the normal courses or take them in hero courses based on their species' attributes. For example, The Whispering Death can go underground, Thunderdrum underwater, etc. 'Thunder Run Racing' Thunder Run Racing is exactly what its name implies. It's a minigame where the player races through the air on his/her dragon. There are currently only three tracks for the player to race on: Frozen Warrior, Fortune Falls, and Wooly Canyon. Whichever track they chose, the object of the game is to use their boost to get to the finish line as fast as they can. Fly through the rings to restore the player's boost faster, and shoot other players with fireballs to slow them down and blind them for a moment. The player can earn some gold and experience for finishing, but how much depends on the number of players competing and the place you came in. 'Farming' When farming, the player goes to a new location containing a large field, job board, house, and fishing hole. This is the player's farm. There are small areas highlighted in yellow where the player can plant and water crops. After watering, you then wait the time remaining, or spend a few gems, and then they can be harvested. Each plant produces a different amount of their product, such as Dragon Nip gives the player two Dragon Nip plants, Corn gives you three Corn Stalks, and Sunflowers give you twelve Sunflowers. When farming, the player can also build pens to keep either Sheep or Chicken and receive their products, wool and eggs, as well. He/she can also use their coins/gems to buy decorations to place around their farm. Currently, the player can farm Dragon Nip, Corn, Sunflower, Cabbage, Pumpkin, Lavender and Toothache plant. Dragon Nip can be used to boost the dragon's happiness. Dragon Nip is not effective if you have a Whispering Death like what's in the TV show. 'Required Ranks' *'tiny tooth : 1- 5''' *'short wing : 5 - 10' *'broadwing :10 - 20' 'Quests' In order to progress in the game, you must complete a variety of quests that give you and your dragon the experience points needed to advance in levels. Each quests gives the player a task, either to talk to someone, collect something, go to a certain location, or play a certain minigame. However, the quests that Johann will give you don't add experience points to your dragon. The player can opt to turn on and off a quest arrow that points the direction to go to complete the quest. Upon completing the quest, you will receive coins and experience points. Flight-School-Toothless.jpg|Night Fury in flightclub FlightSchool-Thunderdrum.jpg|Thunder drum in flightclub Hookfang-hero.jpg|Monstrous Nightmare in flightclub Stokehead.jpg|Timberjack in flightclub Hideous zipplback.jpg|Hideous zippleback in flightclub Meatlug.jpg|Gronkle in flight club Whisperingdeath.jpg|Whispering death in flightclub Flight Club Hero Dragon's Hero Dragons is a type of gamemode in flight club, In hero dragons you can choose many different dragons from the show, The dragons included are: Your dragon will be shown as the first dragon on the screen but that does not count as a hero dragon, Each dragon you play as takes place in a different location example the Hideous Zippleback takes place in a gassy storm, Thunderdrum takes place underwater, Whispering Death goes underground, Monstrous Nightmare in a volcano, Timberjack in a forest and so on. 'Buying Eggs' Now it is possible to buy eggs, for more than one dragon. After being bought in the store, They can be taken to the Dragon Stables and puut on a lava pedestal to hatch. There is a wait time but it can be skipped with Gems. Then, the ready egg is taken to the lava pool right next to the pedestal where the baby dragon can be named, given a gender and colors. proxy.jpg bz_by_toastystroodle-d7nzsss.png 1891245_226932577507667_1845480576_n.jpg 1924403_226932644174327_43854939_n.jpg school-of-dragons-1.jpg School+of+Dragons+Screenshot+6.png 2uqlp42.png imageskj.jpg Crusoe.png bruzer.png - Nadder 250 gems (Members: 200) - Zipplebeck 225 gems (Members: 180) - Nightmare 225 gems (Members: 180) - Gronckle 200 gems (Members: 160) - Whispering Death 300 gems (Members: 240) - Thunderdrum 300 gems (Members: 240) - Skrill 750 gems (Members: 600) - Scauldron 750 gems (Members: 600) -Rumblehorn 750 gems (Members: 600) 'Trivia' *Fireball Frenzy may be based on the sixth round of the Thawfest games shown in Dragons: Riders of Berk season 1 episode 12, where the dragon is to blast the enemies (Outcasts), but ignore the allies (Vikings). *Wartihog, Dogsbreath, Clueless, and Speedifist, who are book characters also appear in the game. *In the 'suggestion' forums, the Admin for the site promised adding a house for the player to use and personalize. As there is a house on the player's farm, it is possible that this may be their future home. * While in the lab, you can cool your experiment down past Absolute Zero (−273.15 °C ), This is theoretically and experimentally impossible. Due to the fact that nothing can reach −273.15 °C. * Spitelout, Phlegma the Fierce, and Heather were originally going to be the school's headmaster, botanist, and alchemist, but were replaced with Heyral the Wise, Flora May, and Katrina the Curious. Plegma and Heather were soon placed in their roles. * The characters sometimes quote themselves from lines in the movie or TV series. * Since the Thunderdrum and Whispering Death appeared in both DVD cases and then they appeared in the Game, Screaming Death, Fireworm Queen or the Flightmare might be trainable in the game. * The Skrill was officially released in the game on June 28, 2014. * Suprisingly, glitch caves are seen by players exploring the School, Wilderness, or Berk. There is one in Berk, three in school, and nine in wilderness. It is still a mystery if the creators left glitch caves in the game for players to explore or was accidentally left by the creators unknowingly. * Eel can be used for dragon food, but will decrease happiness bar. * Toothless has hooks in his wings in the game if you look closly, but in the movies he does not. * The Scauldron was officially released on July 11, 2014. To learn more about School of Dragons.com, click here. Category:Video Games Category:Games